Straight as a corkscrew
by Nelxis
Summary: There was nothing worse than falling in love with a straight girl.


The only thing that was worse than having a crush on a straight girl was being in love with one. No matter how hard Haruka tried, she just couldn't get Michiru out of her head. _You're never going to get her_ , she told herself, but her heart refused to listen. Instead, she fell for Michiru harder every day. Living with her really didn't help Haruka to get over Michiru.

It was too bad Haruka didn't know that Michiru was head-over heels for her. If Haruka had just peeked inside Michiru's biology notebook, she would have found her own name written on its pages inside little hearts. Not that Michiru was a lovestruck schoolgirl – even though she was just that – she just liked writing Haruka's name. Especially when she wrote it next to her own, finishing the masterpiece with a heart.

Despite being in love with Haruka, Michiru didn't dare to hope that the feeling would be mutual. She was quite sure that Haruka was a lesbian – no straight girl would act and dress the way she did – but Haruka hadn't shown any signs of being interested in her.

"Michiru! Look what I bought!" Haruka announced as she set down a white box on the kitchen counter.

"What did you buy this time?" Michiru sighed. Haruka lifted the lid off of the box, revealing two beautiful pieces of chocolate cake.

"I thought we could have some dessert to celebrate the weekend and another defeated monster – even if we didn't find a talisman," Haruka explained and set the pieces of cake on two plates.

"How thoughtful of you. Thank you," Michiru said, smiling gently at Haruka as she took her plate.

 _She's so beautiful. I just wish she wasn't straight. The guy who ends up with her is going to be so lucky_ , Haruka thought as she watched Michiru. She could barely remember to eat her own piece of cake.

"You have some chocolate there," Michiru said, breaking Haruka away from her thoughts. She leaned over the counter to wipe the chocolate from the corner of Haruka's mouth. Her finger left a tingling sensation on Haruka's face. To make things worse, Michiru sucked the chocolate off of her finger. Her lips wrapped around the finger before slowly pulling back. Haruka could only stare at her, and for a moment she forgot how to breathe.

"Haruka? Is everything all right?" Michiru asked, seeing that Haruka had gone pale.

"Huh? Yeah, um… I'm fine. Really," Haruka replied. Why did she have to fall for a straight girl?

"Are you really saying you don't have a suit?" Michiru asked as she was going through Haruka's closet.

"No, I do have a jacket, but I just don't have the trousers. My old ones were bought before I had my growth spurt so they don't fit me anymore," Haruka explained. Michiru shook her head.

"You need new ones, then."

"I know, but I can't find any that would actually fit me. And I don't want to have some stranger taking my measurements," Haruka said. Michiru thought for a moment.

"I can measure you. Then you can just take the measurements to a tailor," she suggested. Before Haruka could protest, Michiru had walked out of the room. Soon enough she returned with a measuring tape.

"Stand up," she said as she kneeled in front of Haruka. As she started to take measurements, Haruka looked up at the ceiling. _Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down,_ she told herself. The feeling of Michiru's hands on her thigh was too much for her.

"Haruka? Something wrong?" Michiru asked.

"No, everything's fine," Haruka said and made the mistake of looking down. The image of Michiru on her knees in front of her would haunt her later that night. And the next one. And the one after that. She would never be able to recover from this. When Michiru started to measure the inner seam, Haruka wished she had never fallen in love.

Michiru deserved to know. Michiru deserved to know that Haruka was a lesbian. Haruka almost hoped Michiru would have a negative reaction so that Haruka could get over her crush. If Michiru started to hate her, they would have no option but to stay purely professional and only interact with each other when dealing with their mission.

"Michiru? Can we talk?" Haruka asked as she walked into Michiru's room.

"Of course. Come in," Michiru offered, sitting down on her bed. Haruka hesitated for a moment before sitting down next to her. She cleared her throat and looked down at her hands.

"So… Um… I just thought that I should tell you now… Since, you know, we have our mission and everything so we're spending a lot of time together. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that… I'm a lesbian. I like girls," Haruka said. For a moment there was only silence.

"Haruka, I know," Michiru said, taking Haruka's hand into hers.

"You do? How?" Haruka asked, looking up at Michiru.

"It's quite obvious. I don't see how anyone could think you're straight," Michiru laughed. Haruka sighed in relief.

"Well I'm glad you don't seem to have any problems with that. Sometimes you straight girls freak out when you find out about me," Haruka said with a smile.

"Wait. You think I'm straight?" Michiru asked. Haruka just blinked at her.

"Uh… You're not?"

"No. Why did you think so?"

"Well… I just thought… that at some point you'd find a boyfriend or something. Sorry. I didn't mean to assume," Haruka said, blushing a little.

"It's okay. And just so you know, I don't want a boyfriend. A girlfriend would be nice, though," Michiru said with a smile. Haruka nodded.

"Well, uh, I'm glad we could clear things out. Good night," Haruka said quickly before getting up and walking out of the room without looking back. Michiru sighed in disappointment.

 _Well at least now you don't have to feel as bad as before_ _for lusting_ _after her_ , a voice in Haruka's head said. _Michiru might like girls, but that doesn't mean she likes me_ , Haruka told herself. At least she wasn't in love with a straight girl.


End file.
